Save Me From Myself
by shadow13queen
Summary: When a strange new boy comes to town Kagome can't help but want to get to know him, but when danger starts poping up she must rely on this stranger to help her. However Sesshomaru wants little to do with Kagome, but when his demon starts appearing he needs her help. First FanFic Please give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own any part of Inuyasha.

Chapter 1

The slow music from a radio echoed in the dark alleyway. The stench of rotten food and urine permeated into the small street. As dark shadows danced from house to house, a young girl made her walk home. Consuming darkness made Kagome's skin crawl. This neighborhood had a knack for unintentionally inviting unwanted guests. Thugs and robbers seemed drawn there like a moth to a flam. Everyone, including Kagome, knew not to ever go outside after dark. However working late hours sometimes forced Kagome to walk home in the dark. It was times she was forced to walk home that she was glad she wasn't the prettiest girl on the block. Being of average hight, and slightly round did have its benefits. She had constantly tried to diet but it had become apparent that she simply loved junk food way to much to give it up. She had however managed to give up soda, though her resolve was weakening.

A soft wind blew through the cascading willow tree causing her to shiver and hair to fly out of the loose bun. Dark auburn hair gently fell around her face while the rest frizz-ed away crazily. She had always tried to calm the frizz but no matter what she did it frizz-ed and at times like walking down the eerie street it prickled the back of her neck.

When the sound of footsteps reached her ears her heart stopped. She knew that it was going to happen eventually. The girls in the neighbor hood had always talked about the creeps that lived in the apartments across the way. The boys there where rumored to beat their girlfriends and drink way to much. They also had a history of chasing down girls from the neighborhood and harassing them, they also would beat down any boys that dare enter what they though of as their "territory". Kagome griped her backpack straps with venom and kept her head held high as she walked. Inside she was scared to death, But she was not going to back down to them. If they thought they where going to get the best of her they had another thing coming.

'Keep walking' became her mental chant. The footsteps were gaining on her. Reaching into her pocket for a source of protection, she came up with a pack of gum and an eraser. 'A Crud' she gnashed her teeth together in fury. 'After this i swear i am keeping a rock in my pocket!' she swore. Finally the footsteps where right behind her.

"Excuse me." came a gruff voice from behind. Frozen to the spot Kagome didn't know how to respond. " I am looking for Lila Hinako's house." gaining her courage Kagome turned to meet the gaze of the stranger. Towering over her his blue eyes stared at the ground. shuffling from one foot to the other he seemed to be scared to death of her. Finally her heart had started to start up again. As she gazed at him she realized how gorgeous he was. His large frame was still intimidating but he was obviously cute, and very uncomfortable.

Shaking her head Kagome realized she was staring. "Yea, She lives next door to me." He still didn't look up at her. "I can show you." Not sure if offering to help the boy was a good idea or not, she decided to take the risk. it was a cold night and he was in a shirt and jeans. No coat or shoes she noted. Kagome at least had a jacket and warm tennis shoes.

He simply nodded and kept his eyes firmly on the ground. Unsure of how to respond Kagome motioned for the boy to follow.

End.

SOOO. . . . . did you like it? PLEASE R and R if you want more! Also i am looking for a story. In it Kagome was killed in an orphanage calapse (caused by Sesshomaru) and is sent by the kamis to help Sesshomaru learn to love. Its super funny (prank calls and such). I read it a long time ago and want to reread. Thanks all!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So. . . Are you related to Lila?" Kagome questioned. Her attempt to break the silence was not going well, as any question she asked he answered with only a nod or shake of his head. This question was answered with a definitive shake.

"Oh, I see." Kagome pursed her lips the awkwardness just continued to mount. "Okay can you at least tell me your name?" she huffed. When she looked back to the boy he had come to a stop. His eyes still boring into the ground. Kagome was getting more and more annoyed at this. "Okay look, I am only trying to help you. And when you meet someone you are supposed to introduce yourself. Not stare at the ground like your life depended on it!" she grumbled.

When there was no answer from the seemingly mute peanut gallery she turned angrily and kept walking. 'What the heck did I do to him. Man its not like I am torturing him for information here.' Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 'He is probably just shy' she concluded, she could relate he was obviously in a new foreign place all by himself, no wonder he was so quite.

"Sesshomaru." The slow rumble of his voice startled her. Turning back dark brown eyes met with piercing blue. The blue shimmered into a gold. Then as though it never changed, they were once again blue. Kagome was rooted to the spot her heart pounding against her chest. "See now that wasn't so hard was it." Smiling Kagome turned and continued to walk to the front of a small blue house. "Okay Sesshomaru, here is Lila's house."

Sesshomaru slowly began to pass her his eyes set strait ahead.

SCREEECCCHHH. The loud sound of burning rumble on pavement rung through the night air. Kagome turned toward the street just ass a red mustang filled with apparently dunk guys stopped in front of the curb.

"Hey Hottie." the obviously drunk passenger yelled. "You're pretty hot. I'm gunna make you my women." The tan boy with a waist length ponytail sauntered out of the car and up to Kagome. The foul stench of alcohol mixed with chips assaulted the air.

"Back off dude!" Kagome yelled as he went to grab her around the waist. She was certain this was one of the boys that had assaulted her best friend Sango. He was just like she described them, rude, crude, and completely drunk. Her shout off disgust did nothing to hinder the boy as he once again went at her.

"Leave her be wolf." the growl came from none other then Sesshomaru. The boy stopped at that and stared at him. When a expression of recognition hit his eyes went deadly.

"Well if it Aint good 'OLL Sesshomaru. What you doin in my part of town." His voice threatening. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"This Sesshomaru would remind you wolf, you are in western territory. My territory, and she is also under my protection. Leave now." He growled. Kagome could not believe it. 'What the hell?' she asked herself.

"This aint over Sesshomaru." the boy turned tail and got back in the car, but not without winking at Kagome. THat guy made her skin crawl. The way he looked at her made her sure friendship was not on his mind!

"I apologize"Kagome turned to stare at Sesshomaru in disbelief.

"Why? You just saved my butt!" Once again Sesshomaru would not meet her eyes.

" My meddling has made him more interested in you. He will be back." With that Sesshomaru walked into the house. Kagome was still flabbergasted! What the heck was going on. As the Door slammed Kagome let out a sigh.

"Kami," she whispered "for once can't you let me come home from work without everything going crazy!"

END

So do you like, and can you guess who the Wolf is?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome's eyes bulged out of her head as Sesshomaru stepped toward the boy with a dark glint in his eyes. The offending hand on Kagome's side was quickly removed as the drunken man sized Sesshomaru up.

"You will not touch her again, Koga." His gruff voice commanded. Kagome was at a loss, this man who would not even meet her gaze a minute ago was now facing down a bully for her, and even worse he knew the bully. "I don't want any trouble tonight. Leave." He growled, his eyes flashing a neon sign that read DANGER.

"Whatever you say LORD Sesshomaru." Koga laughed sarcastically. The other boys joined in when he pulled himself back in the car. "Hey Sweet cheeks," his liquid voice gushed at Kagome, "You won't have him here to save you next time." With that the boys drove away hooting at their leader's threat. Kagome was still too stunned to function properly. Sesshomaru turned and let a small smile cross his face at her flabbergasted expression, but it disappeared as soon as it appeared.

"Okay what the heck just happened?" Kagome's mind was still trying to process the seemingly impossible occurrence. "You know what I am not even gunna ask. I don't want to know." Shaking her head in confusion Kagome walked to the small brick house next to Lila's. "Thank you for saving me." She mumbled under her breath. With that she flung the door open and went inside, her heart dropping as she realized she was once again the only one home.

What she didn't hear was the quit "You're welcome." from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru walked timidly up to the small oak door in front of him. He lifted his fist to knock but the door had already opened. Lila was expecting him. He lifted his head and walked regally into the modest home. He was a prince after all.

I know this chapter is really short but i promise the next one will be super long and super awsome.


End file.
